A New Life for Harry
by katwinchester
Summary: Draco was being measured for his Hogwarts robes when a small raven haired boy entered the robe shop. Why did he look so sad and how come Draco was feeling so protective? As the truth comes out, lives will be changed. Severus adopts Harry story. Good Malfoys, Veela Malfoys.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, please excuse the slightly long author note but I wanted to make a few things clear first. This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction, before now I have written for Torchwood (and still have a story to finish in that world!), but I have been writing this story for a while and finally plucked up the courage to type it up and publish the first chapter. Please don't flame me, constructive criticism is appreciated as this helps me to improve my writing, that and praise :)

To expand on my summary, this is a Severus adopts Harry story. It also has the Malfoys' as good characters and as veela. Harry is destined to be Draco's mate so if slash isn't your thing then don't read. Nothing is going to happen in this story though as the boys are only eleven, it will be mentioned as it has some bearing on the plot and explains why Draco feels so protective. Obviously I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and I also want to mention that the characters will be OOC at times but this is fan fiction so I think that's to be expected :)

Please review.

Chapter 1.

Draco had been standing on the stool in Madame Malkins for what seemed like hours. Realistically it had been about fifteen minutes but that didn't matter because Draco was bored. He hated being measured, he had thought that his size was already on file but his father had insisted on making sure everything fit perfectly. "It wouldn't do for the Malfoy heir to go to Hogwarts looking scruffy would it?" His father had said right before he left him on his own in the shop to go and conduct some business. He sighed as he waited for Madame Malkin to return from the back of the shop where she was looking for a robe. Draco wished Blaise and Theo were here; they always kept him amused, hell right now he'd make do with Pansy bending his ear with the latest gossip.

He heard the shop bell go and the assistant out front ask if the customer was another one for Hogwarts. Draco perked up a bit at this, it could be someone to talk to, unless it was a Weasley he wasn't that bored! As Draco watched, a small black haired boy rounded the corner nervously and stood waiting for someone to tell him what to do. The boy had messy black hair, he was wearing clothes at least twice his size and if Draco hadn't of heard him say yes he was going to Hogwarts, he would have said the boy was about 9 due to his small stature. The boy hovered nervously looking completely out of place, but instead of making a snooty comment that many would have expected him to, Draco stepped off his stool and walked over to the small boy. He didn't know why but he was drawn to this boy and something deep inside him was telling him that this boy needed someone.

"Hello" started Draco breaking the silence. "Is it your first time here?" It can be a bit overwhelming, you get used to it though. I'm Draco Malfoy". Draco held his hand out to the other boy as he said this.

Draco gasped as the boy glanced up in what looked like shock at Draco and he saw the greenest emerald eyes on the boy that looked sad and downcast. He looked quickly from Draco's face to his hand clearly weighing him up. Then very tentatively the boy reached out and shook Draco's hand. "H..hello. I'm Harry Potter" he managed to stumble out quietly.

Draco managed to mask his shock at hearing Harry's name. This was Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World? Definitely not what he was expecting. "Nice to meet you Harry. Madame Malkin should be back in a minute, she just went to fetch something for me." Draco thought for a moment and then asked, "Who are you here with Harry?"

"I'm here with Hagrid" replied Harry. "He bought me my letter". Harry kept his eyes down the whole time he spoke as if afraid of what would happen if he made eye contact.

"I've heard about him" said Draco, again keeping in check any comments he might have had. The conversation stopped as Madame Malkin came bustling back into the room then handing Draco the robe she had in her hand. Seeing that it fit perfectly she instructed Draco to swap places with Harry and informed him that she would be back when she had packed up Draco's things. Just then Draco's father entered the shop and walked straight to his son, hardly sparing a glance in Harry's direction.

"Come then son we must go. Your mother will be wondering what has taken us so long."

"Just a moment father, I want you to meet someone." He gestured to Harry and at Lucius's raised eyebrow he said, "This is Harry Potter. Harry this is my father Lucius Malfoy."

As his son had done previously he held his hand out to Harry. "Nice to meet you Mr Potter".

"You too Mr Malfoy" replied Harry even though he kept his gaze downwards and looked ready to bolt at any moment. Something wasn't right here.

"Father, I was wondering if I could invite Harry to come over to the manor so we could get to know each other before school starts?" asked Draco breaking Lucius out of his reverie. He looked at the earnest face of his son in front of him and knew straight away he would agree. Due to the unfortunate reputation of the Malfoy family Draco didn't have many friends and this would be a good opportunity for him to befriend Harry before he started hearing rumours about them.

"Of course, but we will need to get permission from Harry's guardians first." At this Lucius caught the green eyed boys gaze for the first time. It was a startled look that Harry quickly schooled.

"Thank you for the offer but I don't think my aunt and un..uncle would let me."

Draco frowned at this "Why not? We could arrange to pick you up."

Harry shook his head and that's when Draco saw it, fear. There was fear in those emerald depths, so instead of pushing the matter he said, "Well, that's okay if you don't think they'll let you, I'll see you on the train on September 1st right?"

Harry looked relieved at the change in subject and gave Draco a small smile. "That would be nice. I don't know anyone else in the wizarding world yet."

"You know me and that's all that matters" Draco replied self-importantly. "I have to go now but I'll see you soon Harry."

"Bye Draco" whispered Harry giving the other boy a small wave as he left with his father.

As Draco walked out of the shop with his father he couldn't help but turn around once last time to glance at Harry, who was now being measured for his robes. A frown marred his features as he walked down Diagon Alley to the apparition point.

Lucius noticed the frown and how quiet his son was being. He couldn't blame him, meeting Harry Potter was quite a shock. Where was the spoiled arrogant boy everyone expected? He was going to have a hard time convincing Severus of what had just transpired, he might have to show him the memory. As they reached the apparition point Lucius saw that the frown was still marring Draco's feature. "What is the matter son?" he asked as soon as they were out of ear shot of any passers-by.

"I'm not sure" answered Draco. "I know I only just met him, but I'm worried about Harry. He was so scared and small looking, something doesn't feel right. Part of me wants to go back into the shop and bring him home with me."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at this declaration; he knew his son was caring about his friends, more so than people would believe, this was on a whole new level though. He would have to talk to Narcissa when he got home.

"I know you are worried Dragon, I am a little too. There isn't anything I can do now except get you home. Severus is coming over for dinner tonight and I shall speak to him to see what he knows of Harry's guardians. Maybe tomorrow I can speak to them to see about Harry visiting."

"That would be wonderful father, thank you!" exclaimed Draco as he hugged his father. Lucius just rolled his eyes and muttered fondly that Malfoy's don't hug in public, but he still hugged his son back before apparating them home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. First of all can I just say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story. I was overwhelmed by the response I got for the first chapter and I just hope I don't let you all down. I have 6 chapters ready to type up so there shouldn't be too long between updates at the moment. Harry is not going to appear again for the next couple of chapters while I set up some background with the Malfoy's and Snape but once this is done the story will get moving again. Remember the characters may seem ooc. On with chapter 2. Please review. :)

Chapter 2.

One of the benefits of being Lord Malfoy was that you could apparate straight into the foyer of Malfoy Manor. The only other person besides Narcissa allowed this privilege was Severus as Lucius had keyed him into the wards many years before. As soon as Lucius and Draco appeared a house elf was at their side with a small pop.

"Can I get you anything Master Malfoy?" squeaked the small creature.

"No thank you Dobby, we will wait for dinner. You can take these packages up to Draco's room and unshrink them for him." The elf took the packages with a low bow and disappeared with another pop.

As they walked towards the sitting room Narcissa came to greet them at the doorway. She smiled at them and asked "Did you boys have a good shopping trip?"

"Yes mother, I got everything I needed" replied Draco.

"Good. Well come on in Severus is here already and we were just having tea while we waited for you." She bent down and kissed Draco as he walked passed and then accepted a kiss from her husband.

"Hello Uncle Sev" greeted Draco as he practically bounced into the room.

"Draco", replied the potions master and he gave a small nod to Lucius as he came into the room with Narcissa. "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yes except father wouldn't let me get a pet. He said I had to wait for a while" Draco pouted.

"You don't need an owl as we already have plenty and what with the excitement of starting school you will be easily distracted and may not give your full attention to the responsibilities a pet will bring. When things have settled down we will look at this again" answered Lucius.

"I think that is very sensible dear" agreed Narcissa. She knew that they spoilt Draco somewhat, he was their only child after all, but he did have boundaries. It wouldn't do for him to get everything he wanted.

Draco huffed quietly, and then his face brightened as he said "You'll never guess who I met today?"

"Merlin" deadpanned Severus.

"Very funny Sev. It was Harry Potter!" he exclaimed.

Severus rolled his eyes and sneered at the name. "I'm glad I decided to stay out of the alley today then."

Draco frowned wondering why his godfather was being mean, well he was always kind of mean but still he didn't even know Harry.

"What was he like Draco?" asked his mother politely.

"He wasn't like I thought he would be. He was quite small and really shy. He actually looked a little scared when he entered Madame Malkins".

"All an act I'm sure" sneered Severus. "Once he gets to Hogwarts he'll be the same arrogant brat his father was".

Draco had heard enough. He stood up and glared at his godfather, his magic crackling in the air around him. "Stop it!" he shouted. "Why are you being so mean about him? You don't know him and what he's like. It wasn't an act he really was scared. I am going to be his friend so you need to be nice".

The three adults in the room were stunned by Draco's outburst. Never before had he ever spoken to anyone like this, particularly an adult. Lucius recovered first, most likely because he had an inkling about what was going on. "Draco, you need to calm son. Go on up to your room for a while and I will come and get you when dinner is ready" said Lucius as calmly as he could. It wouldn't do to upset Draco any more than he already was. Draco nodded and with one last glare at Severus he stormed out of the room.

"Would someone be kind enough to tell me what just happened?" asked Severus, still looking shocked at Draco's outburst.

Lucius sighed heavily and sat down next to his wife. "I have an idea; Narcissa can tell me if I'm on the right track". Lucius looked at his wife for confirmation and she gave him a reassuring smile in return.

"Start at the beginning and tell us what happened".

"When I walked into Madame Malkins to meet Draco, I at first took no notice of the small boy next to him. He looked like a street urchin. Then when Draco introduced him I was shocked. Whatever you were expecting of Harry Potter, you need to adjust your thinking right now Severus. He may look like his father but he was small, timid, stuttered occasionally when he spoke and looked like he was ready to bolt from the shop".

Severus listened as his best friend retold the story of their meeting with Potter and he just couldn't reconcile this with his expectations.

"When Draco asked if he wanted to visit and I said we would need to ask his guardians, there was real fear in his eyes".

"So Potter doesn't get pampered. I still don't understand why Draco got so upset?"

"I'm getting to that. When we left Draco was so subdued I had to ask him what was wrong. He couldn't explain it other than he was worried about Harry and a part of him wanted to go back into the shop and bring him home". As he finished he faced Narcissa who had gone wide eyed as she reached the same conclusion Lucius had.

"It was his veela" she stated and her husband nodded his agreement.

"His veela?" queried Severus. "But Draco won't come into his inheritance until he is sixteen and he would only react like that if Potter was… oh no say it isn't so".

"Sorry Severus, but it looks like Draco and Harry are fated to be together" said Narcissa, a small smile gracing her lips.

"He's only eleven! Far too young for a mate" exclaimed Severus.

"That is true. Draco won't come into his inheritance until he is sixteen when he will court Harry as his mate. For now though they will just be friends, probably best friends. A veela though while dormant through childhood can start to make itself known if it recognises that their future mate is in trouble. It is currently telling Draco he needs to protect Harry. Draco at the moment doesn't understand where these feelings and emotions are coming from and is lashing out."

This was a lot for all of them to take in. "What happens next? asked Severus.

"I told Draco I would speak to you about his guardians and that tomorrow I will pay them a visit to see about Harry coming over. I will be using it as reconnaissance on what his home life is like" answered Lucius.

Severus groaned, he knew he'd end up roped into this. "I need a drink and make it something stronger than tea".


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Thank you again for the response to this story, my inbox has never been so full! Here is chapter 3 which is a bit of a filler chapter but it had to be done. Harry reappears in the next chapter which will be out next week. :)

Chapter 3.

Draco sat in his room absent-mindedly going through a book. His mind was not focused on this though; he was distracted by thoughts of the event that had occurred downstairs. He couldn't believe he had spoken to his Uncle Sev like that! He was going to be punished for sure. He sighed; he really didn't understand why his emotions were so volatile when it came to Harry. As he pondered the questions currently racing through his head there was a knock at his door before his father entered. Draco immediately looked at the floor not wanting to see the look of disappointment in his father's eyes.

"How are you feeling now Draco?" asked Lucius, taking in the defeated posture of his son.

"I am fine now father. I am ready to accept whatever punishment you deem fit."

"There will be no punishment Draco, not this time". Draco's head shot up and upon seeing the small smile on his father's face he knew he wasn't lying.

"But I was so disrespectful!" he exclaimed.

"Yes you were and you will apologise to Severus for your outburst. However on this occasion there were extenuating circumstances, should it happen again you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," replied Draco. "I don't really understand why I did it. I just got so angry at the things Uncle Sev was saying about Harry and I couldn't control it".

"I know son". Lucius moved so that he was sitting down next to his son and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Before he had come upstairs he had spoken to Narcissa and they had decided that Draco needed to know the truth so he could learn to control his emotions. "Draco, it is your veela side which is causing you to act this way". He then went on to explain to Draco what he had explained to Severus downstairs.

"So Harry and I are fated to be together," Draco smiled. "Thank you for telling me dad".

Lucius smiled too; if Draco was being informal with him then he must have relaxed. "It's only fair that you know the truth so that you aren't left confused. I will help you learn how to work with your inner veela to control your emotions."

"I can't tell Harry about this can I?"

"No, not at this time. Harry needs to learn about the wizarding world first. We have no idea about how much or little he knows. Just from our brief meeting today though I could see he was overwhelmed. This knowledge would be far too much for him to take in, and remember you are both just children and you have always known about your inheritance. Harry will need you as a friend and a guide to help him deal with the changes in his life. When you are both sixteen and you come into your inheritance you will already have a strong foundation of friendship to build upon and it can be explained to him then." Lucius paused and then said, "Come now, dinner should be being served".

Draco got up and followed his father downstairs. He was pleased he had some answers and now he could just concentrate on being friends with Harry. As he walked into the dining room he went straight to Severus. "I am very sorry for my outburst Uncle Severus, it won't happen again" he said contritely.

"See that it doesn't" replied Severus. "However having your father explain why it happened has helped me to see it from your point of view, so I will refrain from making any more comments about Potter in your presence."

That will have to do thought Draco, even though Severus had answered in such a way it meant he might still talk bad about Harry, just not when Draco could hear him. Why the man was so against someone he hadn't met was beyond him.

"To put your mind at rest more I am going to visit Harry's guardians tomorrow to see if we can arrange a visit" said Lucius.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Draco excitedly. "Can I come with you?"

"Not this time Dragon. They may not even be in when I call and I'm not sure how they would respond to owl post so I can't send them a letter."

After this everyone settled down and ate a delicious dinner of roast beef followed by apple crumble. When it was all done Draco excused himself from the table and went up to his room leaving the adults alone.

"I will come with you tomorrow Luc".

"Really Severus, I thought you would want nothing to do with this?"

"I didn't, but Lily was my friend once and Potter is her son too. Petunia will have a shock when she sees me." Severus said as he smirked at the thought of upsetting Petunia with his presence.

"Do you think she is capable of hurting Harry? I remember you saying she didn't like magic."

"I wouldn't have thought so. The Petunia I knew was jealous and spiteful yes, but deep down she loved her sister. Her problem was that Lily got to go places she could never follow. I had always assumed that she would treat Lily's child well." Severus couldn't bring himself to say out loud it looked like he had been wrong.

Lucius sighed "Hopefully tomorrow we can clear this up and find we're worrying over nothing. Harry might just be a shy, nervous boy. Coming into the wizarding world for the first time must have been a shock". Lucius wasn't sure he believed his own words though.

The two men arranged to meet early the next morning before Severus flooed back to his quarters at Hogwarts. Lucius and Narcissa made their way up to bed, stopping in on Draco to make sure he was asleep. Both of them pressing a kiss to his forehead.

None of them knew exactly what the next day would bring but they were sure big changes were heading their way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I really appreciate it and I'm sorry that I didn't have chance to reply to you. I do like to reply to all my reviewers but I've been on holiday. Thank you also to all the new followers :) So on with the story and a visit to Privet Drive. I hope the chapter came out okay as this has been the hardest one to get right so far. Kat xx

Chapter 4.

The next morning found Severus Snape flooing back to Malfoy Manor. It was still early but Lucius was hoping that this way all the muggles would be home. Lucius met him in the entrance hall and they apparated to Privet Drive having already discussed what they were going to do. Both were dressed in muggle suits so as not to draw too much attention to themselves should they be spotted by any of the other residents of Privet Drive. As they walked along they were struck by how all the houses looked exactly the same, all even had similar cars in their driveways. _How utterly boring and uninspiring_ Severus thought.

Lucius knocked on the door of number four, Severus standing by his side. When the door opened they were met with a large child who was clearly overweight and stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth. "Who are you?" was the rather rude greeting they received and both men looked down at the child in disgust at his lack of manners.

"We would like to speak with either Vernon or Petunia Dursley" said Lucius in the haughtiest tone he could muster.

"Mum, dad, it's for you" shouted the boy before he waddled off in the direction of the sitting room to finish watching TV.

As soon as Petunia walked into the hallway she recognised Severus. "Vernon, come quick, it's some of his kind!" she shouted. Lucius and Severus both frowned at the term 'his kind'.

"Good morning Petunia, I see you remember me. Are you going to invite us in?"

"No go away. The last time any of your kind were around my Duddykins got a tail. It was hours before it disappeared".

"If you don't invite us in Mrs Dursley," started Lucius in a deceptively calm voice, "Severus and I may have to start practising some spells in the street". It was a bluff, doing this would break the Statute of Secrecy, but he bet the Dursley's didn't know this. He was right, Petunia paled at his words and ushered them in as soon as she could. At this point Vernon came into the hall looking an unhealthy purple colour.

"What do you want?" he blustered. Lucius could now see where the chubby child got his manners from.

"We are here about your nephew Harry".

"What about him? What's he done?" Vernon's glare intensified.

"Nothing, he has done nothing wrong. My son and I met Harry while shopping yesterday and they got on well. I merely wanted to invite Harry over to play with my son". Lucius answered.

"No. He is not going with the likes of you. We are a nice normal family and don't want to be associated with freaks. I'll be happy when that blasted boy goes off to school and is away from Dudley". Vernon didn't think through what he said and he also didn't notice that the temperature in the room had dropped with the icy stares the two men were giving him.

"Where is Harry?" asked Lucius, his voice deadly and the hand on his cane gripping tightly.

Petunia, realising that the two wizards were becoming angry and impatient said, "In his room. The lazy brat isn't up yet."

"Then call him down".

"I'll go wake him, said Vernon moving towards the stairs as quickly as his weight would allow.

Sensing something was amiss Severus replied, "I have a better idea. You two stay here and we'll go up." He flicked his wand twice, once to silence the Dursley's protests and again to apply a sticking charm. The two men went stealthily up the stairs checking rooms as they went. They saw the master bedroom, bathroom, guest bedroom and a child's room full of every toy and electronic game imaginable. They reached the final door only to see it had three locks on it. After a quick alohomora the two wizards were in a room full of broken toys, a wooden table and a small bed with a ratty blanket on it. As their eyes adjusted to the gloom they saw a small figure huddled up against one wall, his fingers poking through a cage to stroke a gorgeous snowy owl.

Lucius and Severus shared a look with each other, both trying to keep their anger at bay. Lucius made his way cautiously over to Harry, saying his name as he did. "Harry…Harry do you remember me? You met my son Draco in Diagon Alley yesterday" said Lucius in a quiet, calm voice, crouching down to the boys' level.

Harry slowly looked up and gave a small, hesitant smile in recognition. "Y..yes sir. I remember you and Draco. He was very kind to me"

"I came here to speak with your guardians about a visit and because Draco was worried about you."

Harry's eyes went wide in surprise. "Why would he worry about me?"

"Because my son has a kind heart and he felt you were sad" Lucius explained in the simplest terms he could use. "So I came here today with my friend Severus to see you and make sure you were okay". Lucius paused while Harry looked behind him at Severus. The man in question gasped as Harry looked at him seeing his emerald eyes so like Lily's.

"Hello Harry," said Severus in the softest tone he could manage.

"Hello sir" replied Harry. He then turned back to Lucius. "I'm okay sir you don't have to worry about me."

The boy was full of false bravado that Lucius could see straight through. "I don't think you are Harry" he stated. "I can see that you are hurt". He gestured to the bruise on the side of Harry's face.

"I'm just clumsy. I fell" replied Harry.

Lucius knew this wasn't the time or place to call Harry on this obvious lie so settled on saying "I know you don't have any reason to trust us right now but we would like you to come with us back to my home. Draco would love to see you. If you want to stay here though, I will honour your decision."

Harry thought the offer over, even if it was just for today it would be nice to leave Privet Drive and it would be nice to see Draco again as no one had ever wanted to be friends with him before. "If I come can I bring Hedwig?" he asked looking at his owl. He really didn't want to leave her alone with the Dursley's.

"Of course you can. She is magnificent; Draco and my wife Narcissa will love her". Lucius went to the cage and undid the lock. He told Hedwig to go to Malfoy Manor and when the window was opened she took off with a hoot.

On seeing Harry's concerned look Severus said, "Don't worry, owls are highly intelligent, she will find her way to the manor easily enough."

After being placated with this answer Harry slowly stood up, all the while keeping an eye on the two men in the room.

"Where are your school things Harry?" asked Severus looking around the room.

Harry thought this was a strange thing to ask but he answered nevertheless, "In the cupboard under the stairs Sir. All except this book, I managed to get it out before my uncle put my trunk away." Harry reached over to the small wooden table and picked up the book and showed them.

"Aah Magical Drafts and Potions, a good one to start with. Severus here is the Potions Master at Hogwarts, youngest person to get his mastery in a century" said Lucius.

"Really" Harry replied looking at the stern man, interest shining in his eyes.

"It is true but we can discuss that later. I will meet you downstairs Lucius" he replied before turning and walking out of the door. He was going to go and retrieve Harry's things because he knew Harry would not be returning to Privet Drive. After seeing his living conditions and hearing the way his relatives spoke about him he knew Lucius would not be bringing Harry back, and he admitted he wouldn't be able to either.

"Come then Harry we must be going". Lucius stood and moved towards the door. As he turned to watch Harry he noticed that the boy was hobbling and not putting much weight on his left ankle. "Did you hurt your ankle when you fell?" As much as Lucius hated going along with the lie he had little choice at the moment, his main concern was getting Harry back to the manor.

"Yes sir, sorry I'm not faster."

"Do not worry about that. Would it be alright for me to lift you up? It will take the strain off your ankle and when we travel to the manor you will need to hold on to me".

Harry looked unsure but then slowly nodded his head. Something inside him was telling him that for once he should take a chance. He tensed though as Lucius picked him up into his arms. To secure himself he put his arms around Lucius's neck and his legs around his waist. Lucius made his way out of the room, making sure to pick up the potions book, and made his way downstairs. He couldn't believe how light Harry was, he hadn't been able to pick Draco up like this in a couple of years. As he reached the hallway he noticed three rather scared looking Dursley's and one angry Severus Snape. He raised an eyebrow in question but Severus just mouthed "later".

Just before they left the house Lucius turned to the Dursley's. "Well this has been a most informative visit. We haven't quite finished our business with you so we will be back" he promised. With Harry safe in his arms Lucius strode outside, Severus behind him.

"Now Harry we are going to apparate to Malfoy Manor. Make sure you hold on tight and don't let go. It is not a nice feeling to apparate, especially the first time so it might make you feel a bit sick. It only lasts a few seconds though okay?"

Harry nodded and tightened his grip on Lucius. Then with two small pops, the men and their small charge disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A big thank you goes out again to my reviewers you are all awesome. Also thank you to the new followers of this story. I am trying to make sure that I post at least once a week but occasionally it may be a little over. Just a heads up that although some things may seem to happen quite easily/quickly in the story please bear in mind that it won't all be plain sailing, there will be bumps along the way. With that said on with the chapter x.

Chapter 5.

Seconds later the trio landed in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. Harry was clutching Lucius tightly with his head buried in the man's shoulder. Severus pulled a small vial out of his pocket and went over to them.

"Harry," he said gaining the boys attention, "drink this it will help with the nausea you are probably feeling".

Harry looked suspiciously at the vial, not knowing what it was. He had learnt the hard way not to take things at face value.

Severus could clearly see the distrust in the child's eyes. "It won't harm you, I made it myself. See". At this Severus took a sip of the potion to prove that it wasn't dangerous. "I'll admit that it is not a nice taste, but it helps".

He held out the vial again and this time Harry took the potion and drank it, grimacing at the taste. He started to feel better almost instantly.

"Is that better Harry?" Lucius asked turning his head to look at the boy he was still holding.

"Yes. Thank you Sir" whispered Harry.

"Come then, let's get you inside properly and sat somewhere more comfortable. Also please call me Lucius and I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind you calling him by his given name either". At this Severus nodded his consent. Lucius then strode through the hall into the sitting room where he placed Harry on the couch.

Almost immediately footsteps were heard hurrying down the stairs and across the hall. Draco came scurrying through the door. "Dad your back! What happened?" he rushed out staring intently at his father. Lucius merely gestured towards the couch. Draco followed his father's gaze before exclaiming "Harry!" and ran over to sit next to the small raven haired boy.

Harry, having tensed as Draco rushed towards him, relaxed when he realised he wasn't about to get hurt. "Hello Draco" he said quietly giving the blonde a small smile.

"Harry is going to be staying for a while Draco." At this Draco positively beamed. "But first we need to fix you up" said Lucius.

Harry immediately looked wary so Draco took hold of his hand, ignoring the small flinch he felt and said "it's okay Harry. I think what dad means is that he's going to heal your bruise. Uncle Sev makes the best bruise paste. I fell off my broom once and my whole side was bruised but after using the paste it looked like nothing had ever happened."

For reasons Harry couldn't explain he trusted Draco so he looked up at the potions master expectantly.

Severus knelt down in front of him and showed him the bruise paste, silently praising himself for always carrying some. "It may feel cold when I put it on but this helps the healing process. I will be as gentle as possible." Severus put some of the paste on his fingers and then raised his hand slowly and deliberately so as not to spook Harry. He then rubbed the paste into the bruise as gently as he could. Harry could feel his face start to tingle where the bruise started healing and he couldn't help but lean in towards the warmth of Severus' hand. No one had ever treated him with this much kindness or been this gentle towards him before and Draco was also still holding his hand.

"Now Harry I'm going to put some on your ankle too." Severus carefully rolled the leg of Harry's trousers up and his sock down. The ankle was swollen and very bruised; it would need to rest for a few days. When he was finished he asked quietly, "do you have any other bruises you want me to heal?" Harry shook his head quickly and looked at his lap. "It's alright Harry, you're safe here." Harry looked up at Severus before his eyes darted to Draco. He didn't want Draco to see his other bruises; if he did he wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore because he would see how weak he was.

Lucius having watched what was going on silently so far stepped up. "Draco, could you please go to the kitchen and ask Dobby for some tea and biscuits?"

"Why can't you just call him?" the blonde stubbornly replied.

"Because I don't think it would be a good idea if he just popped in especially as he has been particularly exuberant today." The last thing they needed was for Harry to get scared by Dobby making his usual loud entrance.

Draco narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to leave, but after yesterday he couldn't afford to be in his dad's bad books. "Fine," he huffed. "I won't be long Harry."

As soon as Draco left the room Severus turned back to Harry. "It's okay now, whatever it is you want to show us Draco won't see now."

Harry hesitantly stood up, making sure not to put any weight on his newly healed ankle. He was having an internal debate with himself about whether or not this was a good idea but the pain in his back was winning out and the paste had worked wonders on his face and ankle. His hand shook slightly as he lifted up his jumper and turned to show the two men his back. Both Severus and Lucius had to hold back gasps as they saw the bruises and old scars littering his back. Lucius was glad neither Draco nor Narcissa were in the room.

"Harry" said Severus softly, "you will have to take your jumper off for me to heal you. It won't be for long though." Harry slowly did what he was told. "Good boy. Now I'm going to apply the paste," Severus informed him so that the boy was prepared for him to touch his back. Harry turned his head so that he could see what the potions master was doing. Severus slowly and diligently applied the paste all over Harry's back. While he did this Lucius went out of the room to call a house elf to fetch some better fitting clothing for Harry. Dotty appeared a moment later with some of Draco's old clothes. Lucius thanked the elf and went back in the room.

"Here you go Harry," he said as he handed the clothes to the young boy. "These are clothes that no longer fit Draco but they should fit you for now while we sort something out for you."

Harry took the clothes and replied, "Thank you but this is too much I can't accept them."

Lucius knelt down to Harry's level and said, "Yes you can. You are not to put those other clothes back on, they are far too big."

Harry still wanted to protest except he knew better than to argue with an adult. He slipped the soft jumper over his head and then swapped his baggy ripped jeans for a pair of sweatpants. When he finished he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Severus sat down on the couch and gestured for Harry to sit next to him. Harry sat nervously next to the stern looking man while Lucius sat opposite them in a chair.

Severus positioned himself so that he could look at Harry, who was currently looking at the floor. "Harry can you look at me please. I want to talk to you and I need to see that you are listening." Harry slowly raised his head to look at Severus. "Good boy. Now, I know this isn't going to be easy but Lucius and I need to know how you came by those bruises. We know you didn't fall."

Harry shook his head. "I…I did f..fall," he stammered, his eyes welling up with tears, "I'm clumsy."

"Harry, it's alright for you to tell us, you are safe here", said Lucius repeating Severus' earlier words and leaning forward in his chair. "As far as we are concerned you will not be going back to your aunt and uncles."

Harry's eyes widened, "But where will I go? My family never wanted me so why would anyone else?" He then slapped his hand over his mouth when he realised just what he'd said.

Severus and Lucius felt their hearts break a little at this statement; no child should ever feel like this. Severus put his arm around the small boy, ignoring his flinch just as Draco had done earlier, and said, "We care Harry. Either myself or Lucius would be willing to give you a place to live." Severus surprised himself with these words but it was true he would give Harry a home if he needed too. At these words the tears in Harry's eyes finally fell and he sobbed. Severus gathered him up into his side and let Harry cry while he gently ran his fingers through the boys hair until the tears stopped as Harry fell asleep due to exhaustion. Severus laid the sleeping boy down onto the couch and transfigured a blanket for him. How could he have been so wrong about what Harry would be like? He really had been blinded by his hate for James Potter. Well not anymore, things had changed and he had learned the hard way not to assume things based on old grudges. He stood and turned to Lucius, "I am going to see Dumbledore. Harry is not going back to those muggles." He then walked away towards the floo, passing Draco who was hurrying back into the room.

Lucius sighed; it was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. Thank you again for all your reviews, I'm sending virtual hugs out to you all. In response to a guest comment about whether I post on AO3 I don't currently but I may in the future. Things start to get sorted out a little in this chapter, but there will be lots of drama and angst to come, as well as happy times too. Please enjoy chapter 6 and don't forget to review! :)

Chapter 6.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office taking a well-deserved sip of tea when the floo flared into life and one extremely angry looking potions master strode into the room and stood in front of his desk. "Good morning Severus and to what do I owe this early morning visit? Tea?"

"No I do not want tea" replied Severus tersely as he started pacing in front of the desk. "What I want is to go and practice some dark curses on a family of muggles."

Dumbledore was taken aback by this statement. "Severus my boy, I need you to calm down and stop wearing a hole in my floor and then explain what has upset you so?"

Severus stopped his pacing and slumped down into a chair, the agitated energy leaving him. "It's Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" queried Albus, somewhat confused by the seemingly random turn of the conversation. "The boy has not even started school yet and what does he have to do with you wanting to curse muggles?"

"I have just left Harry at Malfoy Manor after healing a multitude of bruises he got from his relatives!"

This was the last thing Albus had expected and could only manage to get out one word "Explain". Severus then proceeded to fill Dumbledore in on everything that had happened from Draco meeting Harry in Diagon Alley, to the visit to the Dursley's and what had happened at the manor. By the end of Severus's story Albus was pale and angry. "If I had had any idea that something like this was happening I would have had him removed."

"You knew as well as I did Albus how jealous Petunia was of Lily and how she grew up despising magic. What were you thinking?"

"It was all about the blood wards. I knew Petunia didn't like magic that much but I thought she would care for her nephew and I sent them a monthly stipend to help them."

"Well they obviously never spent it on him, he was wearing hand me downs that must have been from his whale of a cousin as they were far too big." Both men sat in silence for moment before Severus continued, "Did you never check on him?"

"Alas no and that is a regret I will have to live with. Arabella Figg lived opposite and she said that he was a nice, polite boy, if not skinny compared to his cousin. She also mentioned that he often stayed with her but she never said anything about him being mistreated."

"Talk to her to be sure but she probably didn't know. The worst of his injuries were on his back, she wouldn't have seen them unless he showed her." There was another pause as they sat in contemplation of the day's events.

"So what now, he cannot go back there."

Albus sighed, "No of course not. As I see it we have two options."

"Which are?"

"At the moment the only people he seems to have any trust in are you and Lucius. While Lucius and Narcissa seem the logical option as they are already parents, I'm not sure it would be wise for Harry to live there due to how his relationship is fated to be with young Draco. So I have to ask Severus, would you be willing to take him in?"

Severus was momentarily stunned by this. It had briefly crossed his mind that it might be an option but it had been fleeting. He had been sure Dumbledore would ask the Malfoy's. Contrary to public opinion the Malfoy's had not been on the Dark Lord's side during the war. Lucius, just like Severus, had been a spy when he had realised just how insane Voldemort had become. That was not to say that they were a wholly light family though, they still had a dark edge. Severus thought about Draco, while it would be another five years before anything started to develop between the two boys Draco's protective instincts could cause problems if they lived so closely together all the time. It could also cause confusion for Harry later on.

"I will take him in Albus. I realise that I was wrong about the boy and let my prejudices cloud my judgement. I just ask that another room be added to my quarters so that we can stay here before school starts. Harry needs to get used to being around magic and as of now Spinners End is not fit for a child."

"That is acceptable Severus. I will talk to the house elves and ask them to do this for you. I can also ask a few of them to spruce up Spinners End so that Harry will have a place out of school to call home. I will get the guardianship papers drawn up."

"Thank you Albus. I must be getting back now." With a small nod at the headmaster he left back through the floo, the enormity of what he had just agreed to swirling in his mind.

X

When he arrived back at Malfoy Manor Severus found that Harry was still sleeping, Draco by his side reading a book. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting on the other side of the room having a whispered conversation. Severus walked over to them and sat down, helping himself to a cup of tea as he did so.

"How did your meeting with Dumbledore go?" asked Lucius.

"It went well. He is having guardianship papers drawn up that will give me custardy of Harry" replied Severus.

"Really! That is wonderful news Severus" replied Lady Malfoy "because there's no way he was going back to those muggles. Believe me when I say I would have hexed the old man had he tried."

Lucius chuckled; while his wife was the epitome of a pureblood lady, if a child was threatened she turned into a giant, protective mama bear.

"Even Albus is not that foolish Cissa. There is no point leaving Harry somewhere he is protected from outside influences but not ones in his own home."

"So are you alright with this turn of events? Considering how anti Potter you were yesterday, less than twenty four hours later you have essentially become his parent."

Severus sighed, "I know. I've had my eyes opened. I was so caught up in my hate for James Potter I forgot Harry was Lily's son too. Harry is not his father and it was wrong of me to transfer my feelings to him. I'm saddened it has taken this to realise how wrong I was."

"The main thing is now that you give him all the love, care and attention that he needs and we will be with you every step of the way. Harry is welcome here anytime" said Lucius.

"Thank you. Albus did say that the manor would be a good place for Harry but we decided it would be complicated later on if the boys grew up under the same roof."

Narcissa nodded, "I agree. This way it means I get to be Aunt Cissy and I can spoil him as much as I want." The two men exchanged a wary look with each other at the excitable glint in her eye.

"Has he been asleep the whole time I was gone?"

Narcissa turned serious again at this point. "Yes although he was disturbed by a nightmare. Draco sat with him and held his hand which seemed to help." She paused and then added, "I ran a diagnostic check on him." At Severus's raised brow she continued, "He's malnourished and has some incorrectly healed breaks in his left arm and hand. There is evidence of broken ribs in the past too."

"We need to make sure that Albus gets a copy of everything that we uncover. I'm not sure exactly what he is going to do with the Dursley's but whatever it is, it will be no less than they deserve. I also found upon collecting his trunk from the cupboard under the stairs this piece of paper hanging on the door." Severus pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket which had a crayon drawing and the words 'Harry's room'. "I believe for at least some of his life that this is where he slept."

"Now I understand what had you looking so angry when I came down the stairs."

"Indeed. I had almost forgotten that I had this in the chaos of the morning."

The three adults then fell silent and turned to look at the small figure still asleep on the sofa. All they could do now was wait for him to wake so they could break the news to him about his new living arrangements.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. Hi, I'm back! Apologise for the long absence but it was down to first illness and then injury. All being well such a big gap shouldn't happen again although i can't promise as sometimes the dreaded writers block does hit. I'm not as happy with this chapter as the others, as I wrote it in two parts weeks apart so I'm not sure it flows quite right. It's kind of a filler chapter.

Thank you all for your reviews too, I am still amazed at the response this story has had and all the kind comments I have had. In response to one review I had though about how Dumbledore reacted in the last chapter I understand what you mean. I really struggled with how I wanted to portray him in this story and he did end up coming across a lot angrier that I had anticipated. I feel Dumbledore would normally have a much quieter, subtle anger. Also Severus is accepting all this quite easily at the moment but there are going to be doubts coming up and a few bumps in the road.

Enough of me now, enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter 7.

As Harry started to drift back into consciousness he became aware that he was laying on something soft and that someone was holding his hand. For a moment Harry basked in the warm feeling this gave him until the realisation of where he was hit and he stiffened. He was at Draco's house and must have fallen asleep after crying! He sat up quickly, looking around the room wildly. Draco for his part managed to keep hold of Harry's hand. "It's okay Harry, you're okay here."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep," said Harry as he looked at Draco.

"That's fine Harry," answered Lucius. "It has been a stressful morning so it is little wonder that it made you tired."

"Hello Harry, I'm Draco's mother Narcissa, but please feel free to shorten my name to Cissa." Narcissa held her hand out for Harry to shake after walking slowly over to the young boy who looked on the verge of panic attack. "My son told me all about his meeting with you yesterday."

This sudden change of topic successfully distracted Harry from his panic as his manners took over and he shook Narcissa's hand. "Draco was very kind to me yesterday." Draco blushed at the compliment.

"Draco can be very kind when he believes someone is deserving of it. He does not let people see this side of him very easily," replied Narcissa, echoing Lucius' words from earlier.

While Narcissa was talking, Severus moved across the room and retook his seat on the sofa on the other side of Harry. "Now that you are awake we need to have a little chat about your living arrangements."

"What about them Sir?" answered Harry feigning ignorance, he knew this would come up again after his meltdown earlier.

"About how they are not suitable for you and please call me Severus." He took a breath before continuing, "I have spoken to Headmaster Dumbledore and he agrees with me that you cannot stay with the Dursley's anymore."

"But I have nowhere else to go," said Harry getting agitated. "Please don't send me to an orphanage, Uncle Vernon told me all about them and what they would do to a freak like me!"

"You are not a freak Harry," interjected Draco forcefully.

"Yes I am that's what they kept telling me."

"Well they were wrong. Draco is right you are not a freak and you will not be going to an orphanage," replied Severus. "As I told you earlier both Lucius and I would be willing to give you a home. It was decided that you would be staying with me at Hogwarts so you can get acclimatised to the school and I can teach you more about magic before September 1st. If that is agreeable with you of course?"

Harry held his breath as the potions master spoke. He did remember him saying that either he or Lucius would give him a place to live but he had thought it was just words. He hadn't trusted an adult in years. He was now being offered another chance. Harry chewed on his bottom lip worriedly. The Malfoy's and Severus had been nice so far but things change. Then again surely Severus couldn't be worse than the Dursley's? Harry made his mind up; for once he was going to follow his heart and take a risk, hoping he wasn't making a big mistake.

"Yes Sir, I mean Severus" he corrected at said man's raised eyebrow. "I would like to stay at Hogwarts with you." Severus graced Harry with a small smile and a nod at this answer.

"Right then, with that settled Draco take Harry to your room and show him your toys and games. We have a lot of grown up business to discuss and it would only bore you," said Lucius.

"Sure thing Dad," cried Draco. "Come on Harry." Before Harry could say anything in reply he was being pulled out of the room by an exuberant blonde.

Draco took Harry through the hall of the manor and up the grand staircase to his room chattering excitedly all the way. Harry didn't take in anything that he was saying though as he was memorised by the elegance of the manor. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever be in a place like this! It was like something out of a fairy tale. When they reached Draco's room Harry couldn't help but gasp. It was huge with large windows taking up one whole side of the room letting in the light of the summer sun. The room had shelves covering most walls filled with books, toys and games, as well as a large bed and wardrobe. There was also a door leading to another room on the other side of the bed. Harry suddenly started to feel very unsure of himself; he wasn't worthy to be in a room like this.

Draco turned to look at Harry and could see the nervous look on the other boys face. Before he could say anything though a loud tapping sound against the window was heard. Draco walked cautiously to the window and noticed a white snowy owl sitting on the window sill. Harry noticed this too and cried "Hedwig, she made it" as he broke out into a grin.

"This is your owl?" questioned Draco. At Harry's nod he opened the window and Hedwig flew inside settling herself on Harry's shoulder. Draco closed the window again and walked over to Harry. "She's a beautiful owl Harry, may I stroke her?"

Harry looked at Hedwig who hooted as if in approval and then nodded at Draco. Draco very slowly extended his hand and ran his fingers through Hedwig's feathers. "She is so soft, my mother will love her. Did you get her in Diagon Alley?"

"Hagrid bought her for me yesterday as a birthday present. Best present I ever had," replied Harry, keeping it to himself that this was the only present he could ever remember getting.

"Well for now she can perch on my bed frame. I'm certain Uncle Sev will make sure she gets a proper perch when you get to Hogwarts."

Harry walked over to the bed and Hedwig hopped off onto the frame where she then tucked her head under her wing and went to sleep.

"So Harry what would you like to do?"

Harry was taken aback by this; no one ever asked him what he wanted to do. He was used to not asking for things but he figured it was safe to ask Draco a question. "Can you tell me about Hogwarts?"

"Sure, between Uncle Sev working there and my dad being on the Board of Governors, I know quite a bit about it."

"I don't know much at all, Hagrid said something about houses and qui..quidditch but I didn't really take any of it in," said Harry looking embarrassed.

"I wouldn't worry about forgetting, everything was so new to you yesterday you couldn't remember everything. I'll start with the houses. You are sorted on the first day into the house that would suit you best and that is where you'll live while at school. Each house has a common room and dormitories. There's Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the clever, Gryffindor for the brave and foolhardy if you listen to Sev, and then Slytherin for the cunning. Uncle Sev is head of Slytherin house as well as teaching potions."

"Which house do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin," answered Draco without hesitation. "My whole family has been in that house. " Draco paused and then said, "I will warn you though that Slytherin has a bad reputation. Some dark wizards have come from that house and so people now think that Slytherin automatically means you're going to be bad but that's not true. We may be cunning and sly sometimes but we are extremely loyal to our friends."

Harry frowned, that didn't seem fair at all. It was like the way other children judged him at school based on what Dudley said. If anyone had bothered to get to know him they would have seen the truth. "I don't see how anyone can judge an entire house on a few individuals."

"That's just the way it is, I don't understand it either. I asked Mum and Dad about it once but they said I was too young to understand and they would tell me when I'm older." Draco then carried on by explaining all of the lessons to Harry before moving on to the rules of quidditch.

It gave Harry a lot of food for thought. He was excited to be going to Hogwarts but he was still apprehensive about living with Severus. He wanted to ask Draco about him but was afraid because he knew that Severus was Draco's uncle and he didn't want to upset him.

"What is it Harry, I can tell you want to ask me something."

Harry started to nibble on his bottom lip again, something he always did when he was nervous. "Erm..It's about Severus."

"Oh" said Draco now understanding Harry's hesitancy. "I know Uncle Sev can look a bit scary at first but believe me he isn't at all. His reputation comes from being quite hard on his students at school because he teaches potions and if people are silly in his class then it can be really dangerous. His strict approach works though; no one has ever been seriously hurt in a potions accident since he started teaching there. There's occasionally a minor accident but nothing that can't be fixed easily. When you get to know him you will find out just how caring he is."

Harry nodded feeling a bit better about things now. He had seen glimpses of what Severus could be like when he was upset earlier and the man had offered to take him in so he couldn't be all bad. Then again they had only been together with the Malfoys around, what if he changed when they were alone and he became like his uncle? No, he had to stop thinking like that, for some reason he trusted that Draco wouldn't lie to him so he would give Severus a chance. He had the chance of a new beginning and for once in his young life he was going to hope.

"So enough talking," said Draco bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "I'm going to teach you how to play wizards chess."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N. Hello again, I have managed to get this chapter up much quicker than I thought! Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows for the last chapter, I really do appreciate it. Remember in this chapter Severus is a little ooc but I think he's allowed a little anxiety over what he has agreed to. Do not fear though once Hogwarts starts back again we will see much more of the snarky side we love :)

Enjoy and I will see you next chapter. Kat.

Chapter 8.

While the boys were upstairs getting to know each other the three adults were drinking tea in the sitting room.

"I can't believe this has happened," said Narcissa placing her tea cup down on her saucer. "Everyone thought Harry Potter was being spoilt somewhere by people who loved him. Never would I have thought he was being mistreated."

"None of us did Cissa" replied Lucius. "All we can do now is try to move forward and help Harry heal from his treatment by those despicable muggles. I will have a chat with Wizarding Child Services tomorrow to see if there is something that can be done about them."

"I can think of a few things," muttered Severus darkly.

"Let me clarify, things that can be done legally and that don't involve a one way trip to Azkaban," was Lucius's response.

Severus sighed, "I know Lucius but you saw his injuries and how malnourished he is."

"I did and the Dursley's will pay. Now you need to stop thinking like a rash Gryffindor."

Severus glared at the other man for even daring to suggest he could act that way. Narcissa had to stifle a giggle at the sight.

"Well the first thing we need to do is take Harry shopping again, that poor boy has nothing," said Narcissa, her mind mentally preparing a list of what he would need. "He will also need books and toys as these have probably been denied him too. He needs the chance to be a child."

"True, maybe you could come by tomorrow and help with that?" replied Severus. He was not a fan of shopping himself and he had no idea where to start with an eleven year old boy.

"I'd love to" answered Narcissa, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I just hope I'm cut out for this. There is so much stacked against this working out. What about when he asks about his parents? I can tell him about Lily but not James. How do I explain what happened to them and my part in that? What I used to be…" Severus would have carried on with his ramblings if he hadn't been interrupted by a clearly annoyed Narcissa.

"Severus Tobias Snape stop right there! The odds are only stacked against you if you make them that way. There are plenty of people that can tell Harry about James. As for the other issues he will need to know the truth about what happened that Halloween night and why he is famous but Dumbledore can help you with that. You are not alone in this Severus, please remember that."

Both men gazed wide eyed at Narcissa during her rant in a way that Lucius would later describe as unbecoming. Severus nodded at her, to shocked to speak. Harry would have questions and he would need to know about his past, but he had help for that. The problem was Severus was used to being a solitary man, even though he was close with the Malfoys he rarely asked for help. The most important thing at the moment though was for Harry to settle into his new living arrangements.

"Now if you are quite finished with your little panic attack we can work out what to do next" finished Narcissa.

Severus leaned over to Lucius and whispered "Remind me never to make your wife truly angry." Lucius just nodded his head in agreement.

As the morning progressed they made plans for the shopping trip the next day while Lucius compiled a list of what he would need to take to the WCS when he went to the Ministry. Narcissa called Dotty again and had her bring a few more of Draco's old clothes to tide Harry over until he had new ones. They also discussed tutoring Harry so that he had some basic knowledge of the wizarding world and the subjects he would take at Hogwarts.

"I wonder what house he will be in," mused Narcissa.

"Historically Potter's are always Gryffindor's" replied Severus.

"Correct except Harry isn't your typical Potter. I don't believe Gryffindor would suit him," said Lucius.

"That leaves Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw then because no Potter has ever been in Slytherin" said Severus.

"We may be surprised," answered Narcissa.

Severus sneered at this. "If Harry ends up in my house I will accompany you on your next shopping trip to Paris."

"Why Severus I never knew you were a betting man but I accept," stated Narcissa, eyes twinkling in a way reminiscent of Dumbledore.

After that they spoke of mundane things such as the upcoming year at Hogwarts and which society balls Narcissa was making Lucius attend. When it was time for lunch Narcissa fetched the two boys down so that they could all eat in the dining room. The elves had prepared vegetable soup and sandwiches for them. She then made sure that Harry had a full bowl of soup as well as two sandwiches on his plate. The adults couldn't help but notice that Harry only hesitantly started eating after they did and that he held his bowl protectively like he thought someone might take it away.

"So Harry what did you and Draco do?" asked Severus.

Harry looked up shyly, still not used to being asked questions. "Draco told me about Hogwarts and he tried to teach me how to play chess 'cept I wasn't very good at it."

"It was only your first time and I thought you were good, you already remember what all the pieces do" countered Draco.

"It sounds to me like you have made a good start. I can continue to teach you if you like?"

"Say yes Harry. Uncle Sev's really good; I don't know anyone that can beat him! I will one day though."

All the adults smiled at Draco's childlike enthusiasm.

"Thank you I would like to keep learning," said Harry.

"Did Draco tell you everything you wanted to know about Hogwarts?" asked Lucius.

"Yes. He told me about the houses, the lessons and quidditch."

"If you think of any more questions about school don't be afraid to ask, if we can answer them we will," replied Severus.

Harry could feel tears start to well up in his eyes. The Dursley's had always told him to keep quiet and to not ask questions but here he was being given permission to do just that. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. After lunch it was soon time for Severus and Harry to leave, both of them feeling anxious about what was to come.

"Harry we are going to floo to Hogwarts which means we are going to travel via the fireplace. It is so we can go straight to my quarters and it doesn't feel as suffocating as apparition."

Harry was glad about that because the feeling he got earlier when Lucius had bought him to the manor was not one he wanted to repeat right now.

"I will be dropping by tomorrow Harry so I will see you again then" said Narcissa.

"Bye Harry, it's great you're going to be living with Uncle Sev because it means we can visit each other all the time over the summer."

Severus rolled his eyes at this and then frowned when he saw Lucius smirking at him.

"Goodbye Harry," said Lucius. "I would say be good for Severus but I don't think I need to do I?" Harry shook his head, he would be good. He would not let Severus or the Malfoy's down.

"Ok then Harry, as it is your first trip by floo I think I should pick you up, just as Lucius did earlier to make sure you arrive safely."

Harry nodded and moved closer to Severus who then picked the boy up and discovered first hand just how light he was. As he stood in the fireplace Harry said "Thank you for having me in your home Mr and Mrs Malfoy, you to Draco. Today has been one of the best days I have ever had."

With that final farewell Severus took a pinch of floo powder and called out "Severus Snape's quarters Hogwarts" and they disappeared into the green flames.


End file.
